<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine and I'm Yours | Kuroken by The_Real_Weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762901">You're Mine and I'm Yours | Kuroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Weeb/pseuds/The_Real_Weeb'>The_Real_Weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Kenma, KozumeKenma, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroTetsuro, M/M, kuro - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Weeb/pseuds/The_Real_Weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma's P. O. V</p><p>I collapsed onto one of the beds, too exhausted to even know whether it was mine or Kuroo's. It'd been a long, hard day, so I fell asleep right then and there, even though it was only 8:00pm</p><p>Kuroo's P. O. V.</p><p>I walked into our room to see that Kenma was fast asleep on my bed, fully clothed in the Nekoma school uniform, down to his tie. I sighed. He must have had a pretty rough day to be fast asleep this early.</p><p>"Hey kitten," I gently shook him awake. "You're in my bed."</p><p>"Mm, hi Kuroo," He said groggily. He was so cute like that, eyes half open, his hair all over the place. "What time is it?"</p><p>"About 10pm."I told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just really tired," He shook his head, then he reached up and grabbed my hair. "Kiss me." He muttered, embarrassed. My little baby blushing was so cute! His eyes were so soft and hopeful that I had to reach down and give him a peck, but apparently he wanted more. He didn't let me get up. He held onto my neck and pulled me down to meet his lips. I closed my eyes as he inched his way into my mouth, exploring corners that I knew only because of him. I loved when he showed me this side of him, the side that only I knew of. But I had to pull away to breathe. As I gasped for air, I looked over at my lover. He was so cute, too cute that I wanted to kiss him again, to do things, but then his worried voice brought me back.</p><p>"S-sorry Kuroo!" He gasped. "I didn't mean to!"<br/>
"Hey, it's okay!" I smirked. "You know that I like it when you do that, right?" I teased him by lickng my lips ever so slightly.</p><p>"Stop, you're gonna drive me crazy!" He whined.</p><p>"Kay', I'll be right back." I went to change and brush my teeth. My back was aching from a long, hard day and I just wanted to lie down. After I washed up, I dragged on some boxers and a T-shirt and went back to the bed. Kenma had been watching me the whole time, and I grinned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. You're just so cute."</p><p>"Hn..."</p><p>"Okay, I'll stop." I said, sitting next to him. "You really should change you know, if you wanna cuddle and sleep with me tonight-?" He perked up at that.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go get ready." He lifted his tired body off the bed and went into the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush, then the sound of water running. He came out brushing his teeth, and threw his tie down onto his bedside table. Then he went back into the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. He pulled off his clothes and put on the same outfit as me, boxers and a T-shirt, except he stole one of my T-shirts, so it was big on him. "Done. Now can I get in?"</p><p>"Mmm hmm," I extended my arms. " Come here kitten." He buried himself in my arms and I used one hand to throw the blanket over us. Then I kissed the top of his head. "I love you Kenma."</p><p>"Right back at you Kuroo..." He muttered into my shirt.</p><p>"First name."</p><p>"Fine, Tetsuro." He said. It didn't matter anyways, he always forgot and went back to calling me Kuroo, but I liked it when he used my first name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's P. O. V.</p><p>I let myself drift off for the second time tonight in Kuroo's bed, but this time with him hugging and kissing me. When I woke up the next morning, Kuroo wasn't there. I reached out my hand to find him, but all I felt were cold sheets. I sighed. He'd probably already gotten up to make breakfast or something. It was the weekend, adn Kuroo promised to spend all of it with me, as he didn't have to go to work. I sighed again and got out of bed. Just like I assumed, Kuroo was making breakfast for the two of us. I went up to him, and hugged him from behind.</p><p>"Oh, good morning Kenma. You're up awfully early. Well...for <em>you.</em>" He added, glancing at the oven clock. It was 10:34 am.</p><p>"Morning." I whispered into his ear on tiptoes.</p><p>"Go sit down, I already prepared breakfast for us." I reluctantly let go of him and sat down at the table. I was a terrible cook, so it was always Kuroo who cooked.</p><p>"Here." He placed a bowl of Natto in front of me.</p><p>"Thanks." I said, already shovelling handfuls into my mouth with the tiny spoon he gave me.</p><p>"I...guess you were hungry."</p><p>"Famished."</p><p>"Oh, well I was thinking, since I promised to spend the weekend with you, can Bokuto-kun and Akaashi come over for the two days?"<br/>
"Yeah, sure. I actually don't mind, I haven't seen them in a while."</p><p>"Okay, good, because they'll be here any minute now."</p><p>"Wait, what? You already invited them over? Kuroo..."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head in a very embarrassed way. I sighed and put away my dishes.</p><p>"In that case I guess they can use the other bedroom." I told him. Our apartment had two bedrooms, a tiny living space and a small kitchen and dining area, perfect for the two of us. I didn't like to sleep alone, so Kuroo set up two beds in the bigger bedroom and a queen bed and a mattress in the other bedroom. Just then, someone knocked on the door.</p><p>"Oh, that must be them." Kuroo said, hurrying to the door. I went with him.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, guys!" Bokuto-san said, energetic as ever. On the other hand, Akaashi-san looked as though he had been dragged out of his bed. He was leaning on Bokuto-san's shoulder, half asleep. Bokuto-san was carrying his bag along with his own because it looked like Akaashi-san couldn't even lift his arms. Kuroo noticed that and laughed.</p><p>"Akaashi, you looked dead. You can go on to the guest room if you want. You can share the big bed or one of you can sleep on the mattress on the floor."</p><p>"Thanks," Bokuto-san replied. "C'mon Keiji, I guess you can sleep a bit more."</p><p>"I'll help." I said, slinging Akaashi-san's other arm over my shoulder. Together, we were able to put him down onto the big bed.</p><p>"Thanks Kenma. Keiji and I'll just share this bed. It's big."</p><p>I nodded and walked out of the room.</p><p>Bokuto's P. O. V.</p><p>Kenma left and closed the door behind him, and I put our bags down. When I looked back, Keiji had fallen asleep again. I laughed softly and stroked his hair. It was so soft, softer than the woolen blanket that I had at home. I stared at him for a few minutes, but then I quickly kissed his cheek and went out to talk to Kuroo and Kenma.</p><p>Kuroo's P. O. V.</p><p>Bokuto-kun came out a few minutes after Kenma did, and we talked for about half an hour.</p><p>"By the way, have you eaten yet Bokuto-kun?"</p><p>"Yeah, I ate something on the way out, but Keiji hasn't eaten anything today."</p><p>"That's fine, we have food." Kenma told him.</p><p>"Okay thanks, so how've you been?"</p><p>"Normal." Kenma said in a monotone .</p><p>"Great!" I said. "But I think that high school has been hard for Kenma, he's been pretty tired lately. He actually fell asleep on my bed last night."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, seriously, like, I literally came home to him snoring in my bed." I laughed, but then saw Kenma looking down. He was making an expression that I'd seen before, when he'd been teased by the other kids at school.</p><p>Kenma's P. O. V.</p><p>"Yeah, seriously, like, I literally came home to him snoring in my bed." Kuroo said with a laugh. I looked down. I really didn't want Bokuto-san to know about everything in my life.</p><p>"Oh, hey, sorry kitten." He said, putting a hand on mine.</p><p>"Oh, how cute!" Bokuto-san said. "Nice nickname. Anyways I'll be right back, just gotta check on Keiji." He left and Kuroo turned back to me.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. <em>Really." </em>I added, seeing the doubtful look on his face.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah." I said, and to prove it, I gave him a meaningful kiss.</p><p>"Alright." He said once I pulled away.</p><p>Just then, Bokuto-san came out of the room red but looking very happy.</p><p>Akaashi's P. O. V.</p><p>I was woken by Bokuto-san gently kissing the top of my head.</p><p>"Ngh, Bokuto-san..."</p><p>"Hmph, why can't you just get into the habit of calling me by my given name?"</p><p>"Do I havta?"<br/>
"Well, why not?"</p><p>"Well, why should I?"<br/>
"Just because..."</p><p>'That isn't a good enough reason Bokuto-san."</p><p>"Fine," He said with a frown. "Well....what if we...um, like get married one day, and you change your name to my surname or vice versa." He said, bowing his head slightly. That made me smile. He'd already thought about that stuff?" Wow!</p><p>"Well, at that point, I promise that I will start calling you that, but until then, I'll call you whatever I want."</p><p>"You....mean that...there is a chance of us...you know, getting married?" He asked me unsure.</p><p>"Of course. Since I love you so much." I said slyly, and leaned in for a kiss, which he happily gave me.</p><p>"Anyways, you can eat some of Kuroo-kun and Kenma's food for breakfast like they offered. Come on out whenever you want." Bokuto-san got up and left the room.</p><p>Kuroo's P. O. V.</p><p>Just a little bit after Bokuto-kun came out, Akaashi followed him.</p><p>"It looks like you're finally awake now Akaashi!" I said. "What do you want or breakfast?"</p><p>"It-it's okay, I'll just have any leftovers you have."</p><p>"Oh, alright, in that case, you can have some of the Natto that Kenma had for breakfast." I offered. Akaashi nodded and I went to get it ready for him. While I did, I heard the others talking.</p><p>"Hey, Kenma, you and Kuroo-kun have your own beds right?"</p><p>"Um...yeah?"</p><p>"But then why do you share a room?"</p><p>"B-because I don't like sleeping alone..."</p><p>"Then why don't you just share a bed?" Bokuto-kun seemed super confused for some reason, and I sniggered.</p><p>"I don't know, do you two?"</p><p>"Yeah, Keiji and I share one at home."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Anyways, how is your last year in high school going?" Akaashi asked.</p><p>"Normal."</p><p>"What? No way!" Bokuto-kun said.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, not everyone is as wild as you." Akaashi reminded him.</p><p>"I don't like it much because all of the kids are too crazy and so wild. The school work is fine, but it's not the same without Kuroo there."</p><p>"You come home to Kuroo-san every night, what more do you need of him?" Akaashi asked.</p><p>"Trust me, not even I know the answer to that." I said, putting Akaashi's food down in front of him.</p><p>"Oh, thanks Kuroo-san."</p><p>"No problem, just eat up."</p><p>"So, what're we doing today?"</p><p>"Um...not much, just hanging around."</p><p>"Well how about, like, going out to a park or the movies or something?" I suggested. "Just something simple."</p><p>"Sure. Keiji?"</p><p>"Mm hm." Akaashi nodded. We all looked at Kenma, who gave a tiny nod.</p><p>"Yes!" Bokuto-kun shouted, making Akaashi and Kenma wince.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma's P. O. V</p><p>We all went to our rooms to change. Since Kuroo told me that I could wear anything casual, I pulled on some jeans and a red Nekoma T-shirt that I'd gotten at the beginning of my second year. Then I wrapped one of Kuroo's old hoodies around my waist.</p><p>"Let's go get our shoes on now." Kuroo said.</p><p>"Kay'." We grabbed our shoes from the rack and walked out of the room. I sat down at the door to put them on just as Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san came out of their room. Bokuto-san was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black and white striped T-shirt that matched his hair a lot, whereas Akaashi-san was wearing sweatpants with a plain black top and a white fanny pack with the word 'setter' printed across it in purple letters.</p><p>"Nice pack." Said Kuroo, obviously spotting it.</p><p>"Bokuto-san got it for me and wanted me to wear it today." Said Akaashi-san, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Really?" Said Kuroo, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"It's cute!" Protested Bokuto-san.</p><p>"Riii-iight."</p><p>"It is! It's cute on Keiji!" Kuroo opened his mouth to protest, but I punched his arm to shut him up.</p><p>"Shut up Kuro."</p><p>"That was such a weak punch! You wouldn't be able to fight back if someone tried to kidnap you!" He teased.</p><p>"Well I wouldn't need anyone, I have you." I said. Kuroo stared at me blankly for a moment, then turned away to finish tying up his shoes.</p><p>"He got you there!" Sang Bokuto-san, earning himself a glare from Akaashi-san.</p><p>"Shut up!" Kuroo snapped.</p><p>'Anyways I'm going to take my car whether you like it or not, and Kuroo-kun cannot go in it." Bokuto-san said stubbornly.</p><p>"Yeah," I agreed before Kuroo could say anything. "That's a good idea, because if we get separated, we all have vehicles."</p><p>I pulled Kuroo out the door, into the elevator, and pushed the button for the parking lot.</p><p>Akaashi's P. O. V.</p><p>Bokuto-san unlocked the car, and I got in, bracing myself for the frightening ride ahead of me.</p><p>"Okay! Let's go!" He said, starting up the engine.</p><p>"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive?" I asked uneasily.</p><p>" Yes, I'm driving. Let's go!" He screeched, pulling out of the parking space. I sighed. How he even obtained his driver's license, search me.</p><p>After a very wild ride to the park, I finally walked out, and breathed a sigh of relief..</p><p>"Are they here yet?" Bokuto-san shouted as he jumped out of the car.</p><p>"Calm down, Kuroo-san doesn't drive as fast nor as wild as you do!"</p><p>"Alright." He said. We stood around our car for a few minutes until Kuroo-san's back car pulled into the one next to us.</p><p>"Wow, you sure are one wild driver!" he exclaimed. "Make sure you never drive with Kenma in your car, he'd die!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I would ever let that happen." I said, crossing my arms.</p><p>"Okay, let's go now." Kenma said. We all looked around and headed to a picnic table where he flopped down, making us laugh.</p><p>"I mean, you did wake up really early this morning."</p><p>"Really? What time?" Bokuto-san asked almost gleefully.</p><p>"About 10:30-ish."</p><p>"Wow! That's pretty early! Well, at least for Kenma." I took one look at Kenma-kun's expression and dragged Bokuto-san away. "We'll all meet back here in an hour, okay? See you!"</p><p>"Um...okay..." Kuroo-san said, but then realized that Kenma-kun was already walking away. "Oh, hey, wait kitten!"</p><p>I laughed and turned back to Bokuto-san to find him staring at me. "Um...l-let's go too. And stop staring at me like that!"</p><p>Kuroo's P. O.V.</p><p>As I hurried to catch up to Kenma, I looked back at Bokuto-kun and Akaashi. 'Hmmm...' I thought.</p><p>"Where do you want to go, Kuro?" Kenma asked, coming to a sudden halt.</p><p>"I dunno, just walk around the park?" I grabbed one of his hands and dragged him to the beginning of one of the paths. "Here, let's take this one." He nodded, and we started walking, hand in hand. Of course we got a lot of odd stares, but we were used to it. Not many people approved of our relationship, but our closest family and friends did, so who cared about the strangers.</p><p>"Kuro, everyone's looking at us. I don't like it!" I looked at my little baby, who was trying to look smaller than he already was in an attempt to gain even less attention.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry, who cares about these strangers?"</p><p>"I do!"<br/>"Okay, okay, then just wait until we reach somewhere where there aren't that many people."</p><p>"Fine!" Just then, we passed a clump of trees that looked very familiar.</p><p>"Wait, Kenma, look." I said, pointing.</p><p>"What? Oh!"</p><p>"Wanna go in there again?"</p><p>"Of course." We walked into the trees to come out into a clearing with a pond of glimmering turquoise water. Seeing this place brought back a wave of memories.</p><p>It had been about a year before, and I had finally convinced Kenma to leave his house. He'd been in there for a whole week, hunched up playing video games.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Kenma had asked on the bus.</p><p>"To a park."</p><p>"What park?"</p><p>"The one where we always used to go."</p><p>"But there are so many people there!" He had whined.</p><p>"Well to bad!" Once we got there, I chose a path at random and dragged Kenma along as he protested. Finally, I'd had enough, so I found a clump of trees and went in.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"There aren't many people here, so stop complaining!" Kenma had opened his mouth to retort when he saw it. A beautiful pond of shining blue water, surrounded by rocks to sit on. The sunlight was flooding in through the top of the trees, but no one could see us inside them.</p><p>"Woah..."<br/>"C'mon, sit down." I patted a boulder and sat down on the one beside it.</p><p>"Okay." He sat down.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." He still seemed dazed by the surroundings.</p><p>"Earth to Kenma, are you okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah." He snapped out of his haze. We sat there for a while, Kenma watching the water, and me watching him carefully. It was a windy day, so even though the trees blocked out some of it, Kenma's hair was dancing around his tiny head. His eyes were glistening in a way that I had never seen before, the blue water reflecting in his golden cat like ones. His phone lay only inches away from him, and yet he was ignoring it.</p><p>"Kenma?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well," I inched closer so that I was sitting right next to him. He looked at me, and I saw my own reflection in his eyes, and he tilted his head just a slight bit to the right like a curious kitten.</p><p>'Will you be my boyfriend? Those were the words that I'd said that day.' I thought, looking around the ponds and all the rocks, the trees, and most importantly, my little kitten.</p><p>"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma's P. O. V.</p><p>"Nothing." He said, blushing. That blush, this place, it all brought back so many memories. I walked over to him and hugged him, because this place made me want to so much. I embraced him, my finger barely touching at his back, and after a moment's surprise, he hugged me back. It was a precious moment that lasted years, a minute that I'd remember forever. I felt Kuroo's warmth engulf me, his chin resting on the top of my head. I inhaled his sweet scent, and hugged him tighter. I never wanted him to leave me, ever. I wanted him to stay with me forever.</p><p>"Don't ever leave me." I muttered into his shirt.</p><p>"Huh?" He pulled out of the hug and looked at me.</p><p>"Don't ever leave me," I repeated."Stay forever."</p><p>"Don't worry," He smiled. "I won't ever. After all, you're my kitten."</p><p>I smiled softly, sat down, and patted the rock next to me.</p><p>"Sit."</p><p>"Alright." He sat down too. I turned to the glistening water and took off my shoes and socks.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked in alarm.</p><p>"I wanna feel the water." I said, dipping my toes into the cool water.. "Wow, it's really nice." I splashed my feet around.</p><p>"Oh, okay." Kuroo said with a relieved laugh.</p><p>Kuroo's P. O. V.</p><p>I looked nervously at Kenma, who was swirling his feet in the water.</p><p>"Uh...K-Kenma?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well...I guess that, I mean, we've known each other for over half our lives, and we've been together for a while now, so...well, I was thinking..."I stammered.</p><p>"What?" Kenma said, looking at me. Then he gasped as he saw me pull out the little box. "Kuroo!"</p><p>"Well, I was thinking, you mean the world to me and I love you so much...and, so....um, will you m-"<br/>"Yes! Yes, Kuroo! Or Tetsuro." He said, launching himself into my arms, not even letting me finish the sentence.</p><p>"Yes." He added as a whisper, as if scared that I didn't understand the first time,choking on some of the tears that were steadily falling down his face.</p><p>We went back to our meeting place with Bokuto-kun and Akaashi, hand in hand, and for once, both of us smiling.</p><p>"What are you smiling about? Why is <em>Kenma</em> SMILING!?" Bokuto-kun shouted.</p><p>Kenma and I looked at each other, and Kenma shrugged.</p><p>"You explain." He said. I laughed. Typical Kenma.</p><p>I looked straight into his beautiful eyes, his golden eyes, and saw my perfect reflection in them. I looked much more handsome than reality in them. 'Is this how he always sees me?' I wondered. Kenma looked startling in his outfit, like some kind of god made of gold. I smiled, and finally said what I'd been waiting to say for all eternity.</p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>